


The Worst

by I_suck_at_naming



Series: Killer/Survivor AU [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Asphyxiation, Gen, Killer!Claudette, Mental Breakdown, Torture, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_suck_at_naming/pseuds/I_suck_at_naming
Summary: Frank meets the Botanist. She leaves him scarred from the encounter.





	The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a sort of response to someone saying they wanted to see a Claudette killer so this is my concept. She's not very Claudette-like in her mannerisms but I don't think any killer could be the empathetic Claudette we know from lore, so she's a lot meaner. 
> 
> (Also I'm a sucker for soft Trapper and Legion where the Trapper is just the dad of the group and he makes sure his kids are doing okay.)  
> (This feels kind of short but I really wanted to get it out there so here it is. I hope y'all like it.)  
> (Also this isn't about downplaying or belittling the gravity of murder in anyway. I'm not trying to make Frank or Evan or any killer the good guys, this is just fiction.)

The Legion’s arrival was painful. Not least for the legion themselves but for all who participated in trials with them. They were learning the ropes, and that took time and pain. Lots and lots of pain. Evan had warned them of it because it had happened with every new arrival, almost like clockwork. 

Despite this, Frank was somewhat proud of his group. They were still fresh meat, for sure. But enough time had passed for them to somewhat acclimate to their new hell and to test the waters with the others. Some were eager to share their knowledge and dedicated much time to make sure that the legion’s integration went smoothly. Others… Well, Frank had a hit list for if they ever made it out of this place. 

Of all of them, Frank had to admit that Evan was the most dutiful in this. Despite the Legion’s abrasive arrogance in the face of death, he kept calm and when necessary, let them pay for said arrogance. It was all for the best, even if Frank and the others didn’t see that immediately. 

Trials went with varying degrees of success. Often times, the group was separated, which definitely didn’t help them. The few trials they had worked together went quickly. Everyone was in sync, and it showed. 

The ‘killers’ were always unpredictable, and while Evan and usually Philip tried to explain the powers and behaviours of various killers, some couldn’t be prepared for.

“The Gamer’ for instance; a Chinese girl who somehow looked even younger than Frank, was one such case. Her glitching and confusion tactics had ensured that Frank stood no chance. 

Or “The Crow” was another killer Frank hated. By now he was good at sensing the increasing agitation of the birds that flocked the map, but the first time he’d been caught unaware and promptly shredded to death by hundreds of beaks and claws. 

Frank had died, learned, and moved on from them, however. They were just as scary as the rest, once you understood how they functioned. There was, however, an exception. 

“The Botanist” was a killer Frank had yet to see, but when he heard talk of her, it sounded hushed, frightened, more than usual. Evan was a proud man, and Frank could see that. But even he spoke with fear of her. That had to count for something. Frank didn’t want to ask about it since most of the people who went into trials against her came back shaking and unstable. 

Frank was lying by the fire, poking at it with a stick. The stick, of course, didn’t catch ablaze, nor did the coals in the fire react. It was like a hologram that emitted light. It was one of the many strange features of this place. Joey was nearby snoozing and Julie and Susie had retreated into the forest to have chat about something. It was probably about home. 

Frank never liked those talks. He never considered Ormond his home, he just didn’t think that this would be his alternative. 

Suddenly, as it always does, the call for a trial beckoned them. It wasn’t loud or insistent, but it always promised violence. You always went in the end, whether calmly or kicking and screaming. 

Frank stood up, nudging Joey, who stirred from his nap. 

“Man, another one? We just had one!” Joey complained. 

“Well, at least it’s us two together.” Frank shrugged. “Just gotta hope we don’t get paired up with Kreuger or Kenny” 

“Those two are fuckin’ creeps,” Joey said, shuddering. Those two were definitely the worst around the campfire. 

Without much further notice, the fog rolled into the clearing, obscuring their views. 

“See you on the flip side.” Joey joked with a smirk. Frank just shook his head. 

“You’re a dork.” Frank rolled his eyes just as the fog finally caused him to lose balance. When he recovered and opened his eyes, the fog was gone and he was in a different place than just a moment ago. It never left him feeling healthy after the Entity decided to just shunt him into a new dimension.

“Alright, let’s get started.” He said as he observed his surroundings and made a move. It was always critical to stay mobile, even if you didn’t have a plan yet. He’d learned that staying still was a fatal mistake. The realm was called campus, for obvious reasons. The grounds, while littered and dissected in order to fit inside a trial, were distinct and they gave off the vibes of school. The grounds were open and trees rose to claim the sky, offering meager accept for a small lab block that was definitely too small to be to scale. It was a nice looping area though.

Frank hated this place more for the ideas it represented rather than whether or not he could survive here easily. He’d come here a couple of times before and it was a nice realm. He just couldn’t stand school settings. 

Quickly finding a generator, Frank got to work. He had become much better at making generator progress. Despite his fidgets and impatience, it was something he didn’t mind doing. It meant he wasn’t being chased, and it meant he was getting closer to leaving the trial as soon as possible. 

Frank strained his ears as he heard a cry in the distance. Someone, probably a man, was injured. Who exactly, it was impossible to tell, but it was worrying that someone had already been found so early. 

Regardless, Frank continued his efforts, almost missing a key moment when another scream rang out. Frank’s gen was barely halfway done and someone was headed for the hook. This didn’t look promising. 

The red aura indicating a hooked teammate showed up, accompanied by the screams due to the agony of being hooked. Frank had to decide whether or not to go for the save, ultimately deciding to continue. If the person still hadn’t been unhooked, he would go. His speed would probably get him there just in the nick of time if he sprinted. 

Frank continued then, buckling down when he heard another scream. “Another chase already? How is that possible?” He questions.

Frank decides that he’ll use the opening to go for the save, and hope someone else isn’t already going. Shaking his head at the predicament he was in, he hurried for the rescue.

Frank could see Philip’s slender frame hanging from the hook and double his pace. Frank got there just in time as his other teammate got hooked. 

“Thank you Frank,” Philip said, calm as ever. “We should get moving. She’ll be back.” 

Frank shook his head. “Phil, you’re bleeding. I’m not Sally or Herman but I can help somewhat.” 

“You don’t understand. It’s her, Frank. The Botanist.” 

Frank didn’t like the sound of that at all, and he was kicked into action upon hearing the heartbeat startup. It was always a useful indicator of their current level of danger. Most of the time. 

“Run,” Philip said curtly, taking off with a limp and dragging Frank behind him. Despite his injuries, Philip was fast and took off as if he wasn’t hooked just a moment ago. Frank kept up, looking over his shoulder to try and spot the killer. Despite the heartbeat, he couldn’t see anyone among the debris and various walls that dotted the campus. 

Philip slipped behind a wall and made his way to cover and Frank followed. As they waited, Frank saw the Botanist for the first time since his arrival. 

She wasn’t even that scary in his opinion. If anything, she seemed small and frail. Frank turned to Philip, expecting him to say something. He was totally silent and still. 

“Pff.” Frank huffed. “What’s there to be scared of? She’s tiny. I can’t even see a weapon.” 

“She doesn’t need a weapon,” Philip whispered, almost inaudibly. “Please be quiet, Frank. There is a reason she downed me and Lisa so fast.” 

While Philip had a point, Frank couldn’t help but scoff. He decided to stay put though. He’d never hear the end of it from Evan if he caused Philip to get killed. Frank had learned to be a better team player, even if the others were not members of the Legion. 

The Botanist stalked the grounds, speckled glasses slowly gazing around, he stance aggressive and poised to make chase. The only thing remotely scary about her was the darkness in her eyes. Frank could see that they were void of light. 

She made her way towards the wall the pair were hiding behind. Frank looked to Philip, who just beckoned to remain still. Through gritted teeth, he quietened his whimpering. The blood was beginning to pool beneath him significantly. Frank felt bad watching it pour from his chest and sides. 

As she got a few metres to their position, she bent and down and began touching the ground. Frank wanted to see what she was doing but Philip grabbed him firmly and told him to stay still without uttering a word. Frank was getting sick of standing around and it showed, his hyperactivity and fidgeting acting up again. 

The Botanist stilled and so did the air. Frank began feeling a sense of malaise overtake him. Something was wrong. 

Frank didn’t notice in time as the ground beneath him churned. It was quiet and slow at first but all at once he was wrapped in what felt like a rope. Frank looked down to see that some sort of black root was clawing at his feet and keeping him in place. He looked over to Philip who had avoided the roots. He stared with the widest eyes Frank had ever seen on him. They looked like they were asking for forgiveness, just as he turned and ran. 

Oh. That stung a bit.

Frank tried to kick out at the roots but stopped as the botanist turned the corner. 

Up close, Frank could see the same roots binding him protruding from her clothes and skin. She had locks that were dirty with soil and dark vegetation. None of what grew on her seemed to be pleasant. Despite being called the Botanist, the roots and growths didn’t look like any plant Frank had ever seen.

“My, my.” She said as she got into touching distance of Frank. “I had been wondering when I would see the new blood. I almost didn’t believe the others when they said there were four of you!”

There was a manic glee in her voice that Frank didn’t like one bit. He tried to break free from the roots but in the time that she had been talking, more had risen up, making it harder by the second for him to escape. 

The botanist seemed to have understood his futile efforts and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you go soon enough.” She tightened her grip on Frank, causing him to grunt. “For now though, I’ll ask you amuse my trade. I’m always eager to know more.” 

“You’re fucking crazy if you think we’re going to have a nice chat.” Frank almost laughed right in her face, but the pain caused him to choke it down. 

“Maybe, but if you don’t talk then I’ll have my roots rip you to shred. The Entity doesn’t like it when we kill by our own hands without permission but…” she says as she uncoils various appendages from her sleeves. “I’ve always been it's favorite. I’m sure it’d forgive me.” 

Frank didn’t doubt that she’d kill him, none of them ever held back. Frank thought back to Philip, who was pretty shitty for having left him. Then again, Frank would have done the same. Maybe having this chat would give his team enough time, even if he’d probably die beforehand. He decided to play along, mostly because he could keep Joey safe if he distracted her long enough. 

“Alright then, I’ll talk.” Frank conceded. 

“Wonderful.” She said slowly as if enjoying herself thoroughly. “First question, your name. And while we’re at it, the others too.”

“Really? I would have thought names make it harder for you to do your job.” Frank replied disinterestedly. For his efforts, he got a slice on his leg from a jabbing root. 

“I assure you, knowing your names doesn’t endow you with any pity from me.”

“Clearly.” Frank spat out. “The name’s Frank, bitch.” 

“Frank. Simple enough.” She shrugs. 

“Don’t tell me I don’t get a name back?” Frank joked. “Seems only fair.” 

The Botanist paused for a second. “Hmm, you’re the first to ask me for my name of all the other monsters here.” 

“Ha!” Frank laughed harshly. “Don’t flatter yourself, lady. Awfully rich of you to be calling us the monsters. Guess they don’t have many mirrors wherever you go once you’re done, huh?”

“You’re quite a curious addition, that’s for sure. And there are 3 more of you? Oh, that sounds exciting.”She spoke softly as she walked around Frank, observing him from all angles. “And my name is Claudette. Not that it’ll be valuable information to you, but I always was an oversharer.” 

“Huh, what a lovely first impression you’re making, Claudette.” It sounded too innocent for such a sadistic person.

“Touché Frank, but I have more questions and less time.” She continued on before Frank could get another word in. “Why are you here?”

“Ah Jesus, this shit again? Why’s everyone wanna know about the murder? What is this, a prison? I gotta make sure I’m the meanest guy around?” 

“Well, effectively this is a prison for you, Frank. And you mentioned a murder. Continue.” ‘Claudette’ said with eager eyes. 

“Listen, you’re really starting to piss me off with these questions. Why’d you care so mu-.” Frank was interrupted by the growth of fresh roots, these ones aiming for his arms. They pierced his skin like barbs and he gasped at the sudden pain. 

“Answer me Frank. I don’t like dragging this out if I can avoid it.” She didn’t loosen her grip at all, making Frank wince as the vines chafed against him. 

“Hrmm, fine!” Frank spat out. “Joey got caught out by some nobody janitor when we were tagging a store. He was gonna call the cops, so I gut the pig where he stood. Then I got everyone else to stab the bastard too. We’re all involved now. And I don’t regret it. I’d kill again for my family. No one threatens my family and gets away with it.” 

“Until now. I suppose you’re the leader of this gang of murderers?.”Frank didn’t respond, letting her know she was indeed correct. “And you were the first to attack the man. You convinced the others they needed you. You…” The botanist paused. “Are responsible for them being here.”

“They didn’t need anyone to order them around, they did it with me,” Frank yelled back. “They would have done the same if I’d been jumped.” 

“You talk so surely, but I’ve had a word with the others. Your friends? Mere teenagers, easily manipulated and even easier to delude. You, Frank, made them blind. They can’t be older than 18 and yet you convinced them they needed to throw it all away in the name of your ‘friendship.’”

“You’ve never lived in Ormond!” Frank yelled in rage. “We were all we had in that shitty town. Some of us don’t have anything!” 

The Botanist gripped Frank’s face tightly, anger flowing like blood behind her eyes. “And you used your nothingness to make others like you. There is never an excuse to murder an innocent! What is it that none of you murderers seem to understand. This is why I pride myself in punishing you filth.” 

The Botanist’s hold was so tight that Frank thought his jaw might snap. He remained silent as the pain reached a breaking point. How could she be applying so much force?

As the pair stood opposite one another, the Botanist calmed down, releasing the grip on Frank, but keeping her hand near his head. He dropped his head slightly, trying to shake some sense back into his bruised face. 

“Hmm, what did I tell you, I’m an oversharer.” She says as if they were friends. It makes Frank ill to listen to her tone. “While that’s certainly a romantic tale. It’s very clear you don’t regret your actions. It’s interesting that, despite ending up here, most of you won't regret what you do, not for a while anyway. That tall one, Evan? Yes, he’s quite regretful indeed, but it wasn’t always so.” 

The killer put her hand against Frank’s face, small tendrils descending her fingers and growing onto Frank. 

“Yes, it took much work from us to convince him of his sins. I don’t want to be arrogant but I take pride in thinking I had a large hand in that.”

“You’re enjoying this way too much lady,” Frank said, turning his head to avoid the growths from her hand. “Don’t feel like you’re not any more of a monster than us.”

“Perhaps, but there’s a difference Frank. I used to be quiet, shy. I never liked being the centre of attention. I thought I liked how I was. But I was wrong. I hated myself.” The botanist didn’t hesitate in her advance on Frank’s face. “The Entity helped me see that. I’m using my hate for something constructive now. I’m not some girl answering kids homework questions, or that quiet student who never goes to the parties. I’m the botanist, and I’ve found a greater calling.”

Frank was almost completely covered in tendrils now, each piercing him slightly. He could hardly move. “You’re even crazier than I am lady, and that’s a lot of crazy in such a small person.” 

“Whatever you think of me is really none of my concern. You’ll be dead soon, and then I’ll get to move onto your other friend.” 

Frank struggled, knowing it was useless but ultimately not caring. “Fucking stay away from my friends.” 

“Don’t worry Frank, it’ll be quicker than what you’re going through. I don’t think the other will be worth nearly as much time as you. Maybe just a quick question on how dedicated they truly are to your little gang of misfits.” The Botanist moved to leave. “And don’t fret. I won’t be like this every trial. I’ll kill you a lot faster next time. Maybe just as much pain but much faster, I assure you.” 

“The Legion.” Frank said flatly as sprouts threatened to enter his mouth.

“Hmm?” the Botanist turned to look over her shoulder. 

“We’re the legion. We don’t leave each other.” Frank said as the growth overtook his face.

“That’s nice, Frank. I’ll tell them those were your last words.” The Botanist turned back, heading into the trial. 

“Mmm.” Frank moaned, his mouth now too covered in tendrils, keeping it shut. Although Frank was bound, he hadn’t felt too much pain until the Botanist turned. The black tendrils started to constrict as others rose and split and divided. He’d been bound before, but now he was being enveloped, crushed in the continuing grasp. He goes blind with how tight the appendages clamp his eyes. Frank can’t help but scream, but his voice is lost to the thick vine around his mouth. He tries to bite down but its as hard as steel and he’s certain he cracks a tooth. 

The vines weren’t picky about stabbing or cutting him. As they wrapped tighter, they dug into all his exposed skin, creating lacerations indiscriminately. 

Frank wheezed out the last of his breath through an opening around his nose, his lungs no longer able to stand the pressure. His throat was the worst part, the tendrils mercilessly digging into his Adam's apple. He was crying now, unable to move as the crushing grew stronger. Eventually, Frank died right about the same point the blood vessels burst in his neck, his last conscious moment listening to the sound of the exit gates powering up while in excruciating pain. 

 

Frank woke up, like every time, but this wasn’t like every time. He wouldn’t say he got used to dying, because you never did and especially if your death was particularly nasty like Frank’s was. Frank saw he was at the campfire, but he was alone. It wasn’t rare, considering everyone went into a trial at the same time. Anyone left over usually just wanders around the forest for a half hour or however long a trial takes. Frank grabbed his knees and brought them close to himself, curling up slightly and breathing heavily. 

Frank needed a moment. He needed to be able to breathe, to grab his own throat and feel that nothing was still there, no remnant of that… disgusting stuff that killed him. 

Frank perked his ears to listen for a moment, making sure no one was around. When he was sure that he was alone he covered his eyes.

And wept. 

Frank didn’t know for how long, but eventually he heard stirring behind him. He turned defensively, wiping his eyes. He was ready to snap when he saw it was Evan. 

The two stood there silently staring at one another for a moment. Eventually, Evan spoke up. 

“It was her, wasn’t it?” The words were solemn and said with regret. Frank nodded as he held back tears.

“She does it to everyone the first time she catches you. She… sets an impression.” Evan hated what he was saying but Frank had to know. “She does it so you’ll be scared the next time you see her.” 

Frank gave a final sob before replying. “That was awful, Evan.” Frank shook his head. “I don’t… I’ve never been hurt like that. I can be ready for hooks, claws, knives, anything. But… I wasn’t ready for it Evan.”

Evan nodded and moved over to Frank had sat beside him. “I know Frank. No one ever is ready for it. Not even me.” 

Frank knew about what the Botanist had said, how she was proud of the way she tortured Evan. “I don’t think I can do that again.” Frank wiped his face, trying as hard as possible to keep his dignity. 

“God…” Evan murmured. “I know we’re all here for a reason, but you’re just a kid. You don’t deserve this.” 

Frank almost laughed. “She disagreed. She really, really didn’t think that.” 

“Frank,” Evan said, getting him to look at him. “We’re all here for the same reason. But I’ve done some inhumane things. Things that were simply evil. They were calculated, cold-blooded and I was ruthless. I deserve this. You, however,” Evan paused, making sure Frank was listening. “You were stupid, hot-blooded and arrogant. You might not like admitting it, but you were scared before you murdered the man, and after you did the deed.”

Frank remained quiet during this, leaning on the log and tilting his head slightly to maintain eye contact. It was, unfortunately, true, although Frank would never let himself say it out loud. 

“Do you deserve hell? Are you irredeemable?” Evan asked.

“I might be, Evan. I’m starting to really grasp my situation. I’ve dragged three innocent people to hell with me. And for what? Because we were looking for trouble, and I got carried away. Maybe my punishment is knowing that I’ve screwed things up for my only friends, my family.”

The pair were quiet again. Evan was thinking for a moment and Frank had little to add. 

“Well, I’m not exactly the ideal picture of justice,” Evan told Frank. “But I don’t think you deserve this. I don’t know your whole story, but you look like you got dealt a bad hand in life. I had everything and I still threw it away.” 

“None of this matters. It doesn’t matter whether or not I deserve this!” Frank yelled. “It happened and it fucked me up and that’s that.” 

“And that’s okay Frank.” Evan said, trying to calm him. “Just don’t want this. Don’t want to punish yourself. I’ve been through it Frank.” He calmed somewhat at this, slightly confused. “I’m not like the man who entered this place. I’ve seen and felt things that make me hate my old self. But he isn’t me anymore. I’m not Evan MacMillan, spoilt and arrogant son of a mine owner. I’m Evan MacMillan, leader of this rowdy bunch of misfits and maniacs. I’m a survivor and I’m conscious that I’ll likely spend eternity here. My past is irrelevant to me. I have a duty and… a new family, including you, Frank.”

Frank looked at the ground beneath his feet, staring hard in an attempt to avoid Evan’s eyes. 

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s hard for me to see you like this, maybe ‘cause I was like that at one point, except it was just me on my own.” Evan nudged Frank, making him look up. “So if you need to cry and you need to talk, I’m here to help.” 

Frank sniffled and wiped the last of the moisture from his eyes before quietly whispering. “Can I just lean on you until the others get back?” 

Evan nodded. “Go for it. I’ll let you know when I see someone coming.” 

Frank took the invitation and leaned over onto Evan. It was reassuring that he was so sturdy. Maybe Frank was just eager for a paternal figure. God knows he lacked one when he was running around Ormond. 

“Evan.” Frank asks, closing his eyes slightly. “Were you always like this?” 

Evan laughs slightly and the nudge on his leaning head is reassuring. “Oh no. I was probably even more arrogant than you lot.” Frank snickered at that. “But time changes people and I’ve had too much time on my hands for a while now.” 

Frank mumbles an agreement, making Evan smile slightly as the smaller man drifts into a light sleep. Evan just sits there and listens to the crackling of the campfire, content to rest and let the other peacefully snooze. It’s a small reprieve from the horrors of this place, but Evan knows that in a world where life is lost and demeaned in all senses of the words, little things can count the most.


End file.
